


Hey What's Going On?

by batyalewbel



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 02, Scenes we wish were in season 2, Season/Series 02, Some background Wolfie/Kala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: Hernando is beside himself and beside his lover on a plane to London and he might die if he doesn't get an explanation soon.AKA Hernando meets the cluster and Lito gives him the Talk(Here's hoping that finale special gives us some closure enjoy this in the meantime)





	Hey What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a reference to the 4 Non Blondes song because why not? I did type half of this on my phone so I apologize for any typos don't write on your phone its awful.

Hernando Fuentes sits beside the love of his life for the longest plane ride he has ever endured, made longer by the fact that Lito will not answer his questions. He just sits beside Hernando, quiet and pale. Sitting this close Hernando can see where they haven't quite washed all the blood off Lito's face. Little dried flecks were hiding amongst his stubble and around his nostrils. Not readily apparent to the casual observer, but Hernando can see it sitting beside him.

Lito had asked Daniela to stay home. He refused to say why. All he said in a soft broken voice was, “It will be easier this way,” and he looked at Hernando like he was begging him not to leave.

Lito has very expressive eyes. A possible side effect of an acting career, Hernando sometimes supposes. Other times he thinks that maybe it was the other way around. He sometimes imagines Lito as a small child full to bursting with feelings and yearnings. So full that a small body simply can't contain it.

He's never seen Lito like this. Closed off and withdrawn. The gates are shut and everything has been put somewhere he can't see it.

But Lito is the one who reaches out and takes his hand when the plane takes off. For hours Lito doesn't move or speak, but sometimes he squeezes Hernando's hand or gently caresses the back of it with his thumb.

When the plane lands, Lito tries to grab his bag but Hernando won't let him. He can't figure out why they need to go to London if Lito is dying, but they’re here and he’s waiting for Lito to look at him and say a dreaded word like cancer. So Hernando carries their bags.

It only gets stranger when they get out into the terminal and Lito keeps looking around like he's searching for someone. Is a doctor meeting them here? A specialist for some mysterious disease that nobody has ever heard of? Hernando can't stop thinking about what this could be and how whatever it is could take Lito from him. Suddenly Lito stops beside him and his face opens up.

“ _Sun!”_ he calls out joyously as he goes running towards a small and tired looking Korean woman. Hernando follows growing more and more mystified as Lito stops a short distance from the woman and smiles. There are tears in his eyes as he says something in what sounds like Korean and Hernando feels his jaw dropping lower and lower as the woman responds somberly and in Spanish, “It is good to meet you as well.” Lito nods and then slowly grins, in one swift motions he sweeps her up in a hug and he sees the woman react first with surprise and then the smallest of smiles as she hugs him back.

She's also the one who glances at Hernando first with wide eyes. She mutters _“Lito,”_ and smacks his shoulder nodding at Hernando.

“Oh of course,”Lito says, back in Spanish as he sets the woman down and steps back with tears in his eyes. He pulls Hernando beside him with an arm around his shoulders.

“Sun, this is Hernando Fuentes. Hernando, this is Sun Bak,” he says almost proud, or joyous. His voice is heavy like this is something momentous. The woman named Sun bows her head and says,

“It’s good to meet you,” and then she glances sidelong at Lito, “Have you told him yet?” and Lito shakes his head.

Hernando stares at Sun and finds he wants to scream a little bit.

 _Tell him what?_ What doesn’t he know? What could this utter stranger know about _his_ Lito that he doesn’t? Suddenly both Sun and Lito turn _in unison_ and Lito calls out, “ _Will! Riley!_ ” And takes off again. Sun stands beside Hernando and grumbles in English.

“He doesn’t need to shout for _every_ one of us.”

Hernando stares at her, still flummoxed and still wanting answers. Every one of _who?_ Who is she? There are others? Why does she speak Spanish and Lito speak Korean when Lito has never been to Korea? Or even seen a Korean film?

(Hernando has been trying to make him see _La Doncella_ from the director Park Chan Wook for several months but Lito has been so busy or so stressed he only wants to watch his favorite films when they watch anything at all.)

(Lito never watches his own films outside of premiers, but they have copies of all of them on a shelf at home.)

Sun walks more sedately in the direction Lito went and so Hernando follows for lack of anything else to do. He sees Lito talking to an _American?_ Blue eyed and pale with short brown hair and he has biceps that make Hernando feel a little embarrassed. Lito used to joke that he liked muscular men to make Hernando jealous.

Beside the man is a small woman with ash blonde hair streaked with blue. Both of them step back from embracing Lito to smile at him. As Hernando gets closer he can hear them all conversing in English. The woman is still grasping Lito’s arm and they both turn at Hernando and Sun’s approach.

“ _Sun,”_ the woman breathes with a smile that’s incandescent and Hernando is starting to wonder haphazardly if Lito has been having some sort of polyamorous affair. Something that makes him and Dani seem like small potatoes in comparison. The woman breaks away from Lito to embrace Sun who hugs her back fiercely and Will steps away to wrap one arm around her shoulders, while putting the other around the blonde woman. All three break apart quickly to look at him and the blonde woman says in accented English,

“Lito you haven’t _told_ him yet?”

“I want it to be all of us,” Lito says and he knows the sound of Lito’s petulant stubbornness well. But it’s lined with something heavier now. This new man and woman look as tired as Lito, as tired as Sun.

The man steps forward first and extends his hand.

“I’m Will, and this is Riley,” he points to the woman. Riley steps up to him with that brilliant smile,

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” she says and Hernando feels himself hesitate as he takes Will’s hand and finds a firm grip as he shakes it.

“You both...know me?” Hernando asks sounding smaller than he’d like. He glances at Lito to find him watching with an emotion Hernando can’t quite name but it is as heavy as the circles under his eyes and the tears that are still streaming down his cheeks intermittently.

Before they can answer the four of them turn, and again, _in fucking unison,_ this time Will grabs Lito’s shoulder to stop him from running and Hernando is forced to follow the four of them as he tries not to feel like he’s drowning.

A black man is picking up a bag from the baggage claim and looks up at them with a smile that rivals Riley’s. He’s even more muscular than Will and Hernando wonders if he should just collapse in a corner waiting for an explanation.

“ _Capheus,_ ” Lito calls out and Sun smacks his arm again.

“Stop shouting Lito,” she says just quiet enough for them all to hear and the man comes to them with open arms and the biggest grin Hernando may have ever seen.

He hugs Lito and reaches out pulling Will and Riley in because Sun is standing beside Hernando and out of reach. Of her own accord she steps forward and joins this cluster of humanity. The man steps back and smiles in Hernando’s direction and he can only stand there feeling almost catatonic as the man (Capheus, Lito called him Capheus) steps forward and shakes Hernando’s hand.

“It is an honor to meet you Hernando,” he says with that smile never breaking until all of them look back towards the terminal exit.

Capheus looks back at him, with that grin that would be infectious if Hernando _didn’t_ feel like he was about to go into a coma, and he says

“This is Kala coming,” and Hernando can only nod as this man guides him over to Lito and breaks away to run over to a small dark skinned woman and embrace her tightly. The woman smiles brightly at him and at this crowd of them that is rapidly growing.

She too comes into their group with hugs and smiles and hands clasped. She too shakes Hernando's hand and speaks in an accented voice that sounds _Indian?_ Lito has certainly never been to India, but he speaks to her softly in what sounds like Hindi. Hernando has seen a Bollywood film or two and it sounds the way those actors spoke, in curved vowels and solid consonants. Lito watched those with him, but that is certainly not enough to justify the way those strange syllables roll off his tongue.

He wonders if Lito has secretly been involved with a cult.

Will speaks over the continued greetings and embraces that are still going on between the members of this group.

“Nomi and Amanita are outside, we should get moving,” he says and Hernando sees all the joy go from Kala’s face. The others as well immediately turn tired and somber and a chill goes up his spine at what this could all be? What could immediately sap so much joy from six people?

They go outside and in the pickup lane sits a white van with two more girls standing in front of it holding hands. One is blond haired and blue eyed and the other has beautiful brown skin and long braids in a variety of vibrant colors. The blonde girl smiles while the woman beside her practically squeals and claps her hands. Another round of hellos and hugs and the dark skinned woman is seemingly very excited at the sight of all of them. She keeps saying things like “Oh my god, _you’re_ Kala!” and they all smile and call her Amanita. The other woman is quieter as she moves through the group. She moves like she’s weighted and her eyes are heavy like Lito’s with words unexpressed and they sit behind wide lenses. But her smile lifts her up as she too goes in for hugs. Suddenly it seems like a cluster of seven people in one embrace while this Amanita stands beside him with an almost satisfied look. She stops to glance at him.

“You _must_ be Hernando. Nomi said Lito hasn’t explained all this to you yet?” and she’s still excited but her eyes are serious. He kind of wants to cry standing there almost alone on this sidewalk while Lito is absorbed by this group of strangers. He can guess Nomi is the one with the glasses and he nods mutely, unable to tear his eyes away from Lito who is couched between Capheus and Riley in their strange cluster. He looks more at peace than he has since Hernando found him bloody on their bathroom floor.

“Is he dying?” he asks Amanita, tearful, but also thankful for the umpteenth time that he does at least speak English with fluency. It helped on their visit to LA and it helps him again because he might die if he does not get answers soon. He might fall over and die right now if somebody does not explain to him _what the hell is happening to his lover and who the fuck these people are?_

The woman Amanita makes some kind of sympathetic sound and takes his hand.

“I’ll let him explain, but I _promise_ he isn’t dying.”

She keeps a hold on his hand as they all climb into the back of this van and Capheus steps around to the driver's seat.

“You know the way to the hotel?” Nomi calls out and Capheus replies, “Of course!”

Of course, why wouldn’t an African man know the location of a hotel in London? He thinks feeling almost giddy while Amanita squeezes his hand and pulls him up the into the back of the van. It has benches along the sides like an ambulance might. He sits down slowly with Amanita on his left and Lito on his right. The rest of them settle into the available spaces.

Amanita is still holding his hand.

“This is going to sound like a lot, trust me it was a lot for me too, just hear him out,” she says to Hernando and he nods to her. He takes in a deep lungful of air like a deep sea diver might before they submerge themselves beneath the waves, and turns to face Lito.

The gates are finally open to him and he recognizes all the love and feeling in this man’s eyes. All the aching and longing and sadness and he doesn’t understand why it’s all there, but he reaches out and takes Lito’s hand.

“Baby, please tell me,” he says his voice cracking on the words. On his left, Amanita gives his hand another squeeze. On his right, he does the same with Lito and Lito nods, his eyes shiny with still more tears.

“Darling, do you remember when I spoke to you a year ago, a-and you thought I was hallucinating a Korean woman crying?” he asks and Hernando nods slowly feeling the edges of something very strange dawning as he glances at Sun. She holds up a hand like a casual greeting and ducks her head a little like she’s embarrassed.

“And do you remember when I told you I heard a voice saying I had to go to São Paulo?” he asks and Hernando nods again, struck mute and dumb and Lito nods at Nomi sitting on the other side of Amanita. She grins widely at him, also a little embarrassed and clutching Amanita’s other hand between both of her own.

Hernando looks back at Lito with something like growing wonder still shrouded in an equally growing confusion.

“What are you telling me Lito?” he asks and Lito smiles like his heart is breaking.

“Meet the voices in my head,” Lito says softly and glances around the van, even pointedly in the direction of where that Capheus is driving them.

And then it’s like some sort of flood gates open.

“You know _homo sapien_ , well it turns out we’re a different species called _homo sensorium,_ ” Nomi says leaning around Amanita to speak.

“There’s eight of us total, not including Neets here, she’s just my girlfriend.”

“Fiancé,” Amanita says carefully and Nomi laughs.

“Right, sorry...still getting used to that,” she says and Amanita is still holding Hernando’s hand. Will is the one who speaks next.

“The problem is that there are some bad people who want to find all the _homo sensoriums_ ,” he says, “We don’t know exactly what they want with us but they have the eighth member of our cluster.”

Kala speaks next and her eyes are full.

“They have Wolfgang,” and Sun sitting beside her, wraps an arm around the other woman’s shoulders.

“We have a plan and we need Lito for it,” Sun tells him and from the front of the van they can hear Capheus let out a whoop.

 _“It will be better than a Van Damme film!”_ he shouts loud enough so they can all here him in the reinforced back of this van and Hernando looks back at Lito, still holding his right hand.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but you can leave me now if you want. That’s why I asked Dani to stay because I could not take both of you leaving me at once… But I understand this is crazy… I thought I was _going crazy._ So I completely understand if you wish to leave me for good and get away from this madness,” Lito says it all carefully and like he’s been rehearsing this speech in his head for awhile. Probably for the whole flight here.

Lito lets go of his hand and the van slows to a stop. Moments later the door opens and Capheus is standing there watching him seriously.

“We are at the hotel,” he says.

“I paid for a separate room and a flight home tonight if you want to leave,” Lito says and he’s talking faster now, rushing to get it all out while Hernando just stares at him as pieces slowly fall into place like a vertical jigsaw.

“If you want to leave just tell me now and you’ll never have to see me again,” Lito says and tears start falling again, his voice breaking and nobody moves. All eyes are on them.

Hernando looks around at all these new faces. New facets. These people are part of Lito and he is a part of them. It’s like discovering new sides on a dice, or new pages in a book.

He looks back at Lito and reaches up to wipe away a tear saying softly,

“Baby, you always assume the worst of me…” and he leans forward to kiss a tear off Lito’s other cheek before taking back Lito's hand and looking around the room.

“Please tell me, how does it work?”

And they tell him about visiting and shared skills, fights and jail breakouts. They pile all the stories on him like he is an empty glass, a man dying in the desert desperately in need of water, they answer all of his questions and more, filling him to the brim. At some point Amanita lets go of his left hand so he can hold Lito’s face with both hands and kiss him as hard as he can.

Eventually he goes to wait in a hotel room while they carry out a plan he hardly understands and he stares at his phone trying to figure out how to tell Dani their family just got a lot bigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey? Anybody else got a case of the FEELINGS at the end of season 2??? Here's hoping we get some form of all of this in season 3. There is a Rogue One fic I SHOULD be working on but I needed to get this out
> 
> Oh and La Doncella is The Handmaiden according to Google Translate. I'm guessing foreign films would get a Spanish title in Mexico the way we call that film The Handmaiden and not it's Korean title? It's a film by Park Chan Wook director of Oldboy and it's excellent and about lesbians and very weird and art-y. I think Hernando would be into that if just for the story and aesthetic.
> 
> Also Sense8 is so wonky with the language thing and with non sensates around it made sense to eventually default to english :/


End file.
